Ikarus de Sagitário
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Eu juro protegê-la pra sempre... Mesmo que meu corpo padeça e meu espírito seja condenado ao tártaro... Minha deusa... Fic side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Enfim... Chegando a reta final de One-shots e mini-fics de Saint Seiya Extreme.

Ikarus. Eu comecei a escrever essa saga sem ter muita idéia de como seria. Eu tinha conceitos básicos pros personagens principais e alguns poucos personagens coadjuvantes. E o resto foi surgindo aos poucos com ajuda de amigos.

Talvez seja por isso que demorou tanto pra essas fics saírem (É... Nada a ver com sua falta de imaginação).

Agora SSE pode-se chamar de uma fic de verdade. Eu estou até hoje prometendo a mim mesmo escrever uma fic sem pancadaria. Vamos ver se é esta...

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Ikarus de Sagitário**

**-Santuário. 6 anos atrás-**

O menino adentra o salão do Grande Mestre. Ele se ajoelha e abaixa a cabeça.

IKARUS: O senhor me chamou Mestre Artemidoros?

GM: Sim... Eu o convoquei Ikarus... Hoje eu me torno oficialmente o Grande Mestre... e não serei mais seu mestre a partir de hoje... Você já é capaz de controlar todas as técnicas que lhe ensinei... E a partir de hoje, eu o nomeio o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário...

IKARUS: Mas Mestre... Eu não sei se estou preparado...

GM: Eu já recebi a revelação das estrelas... Mesmo após a destruição de Starhill... Eu pude prever Ikarus... Você deve ser o Cavaleiro de Sagitário... E partir imediatamente ao redor do mundo atrás da reencarnação da Deusa Atena...

IKARUS: Mas Grande Mestre! Atena renasce aos pés da estátua!

GM: Não desta vez... Eu pude ver nas estrelas que ela já nascera e vive como uma criança humana normal... Seu dever será encontrá-la... Sua missão mais importante de todas!

Dias depois, o menino coloca a urna da armadura de ouro nas costas e parte do santuário.

IKARUS: Deuses do Olimpo... Dêem-me força e sabedoria para cumprir esta missão...

**-Santuário de Atena. Grécia. 4 anos atrás-**

Rock e Alexandra são levados à presença do Grande Mestre pelo tal Ikarus que os encontrara na praia. Alexandra estava sentada no quarto de Atena, tentando ser amparada por Rock, mas o próprio estava mais assustado do que nunca.

GM: Muito bem Ikarus... Você encontrou Atena...

IKARUS: Sim. Mas infelizmente a família dela não sobreviveu...

GM: Entendo... Mas agora, podemos tomar conta dela...

O Grande Mestre e Ikarus caminham até o quarto de Atena.

ROCK: Quem são vocês? E onde estão nossos pais?

IKARUS: Seus pais não sobreviveram ao acidente. Vocês foram os únicos sobreviventes, na verdade...

Alexandra desaba em lágrimas. Rock a ampara.

ROCK: Não pode ser...

GM: Sinto muito... Mas o que aconteceu no mar, foi um sinal de que a Guerra Santa está pra começar.

ALEXANDRA: Guerra... Santa?

GM: Sim... Você é a reencarnação da deusa da Sabedoria... Atena... E seu destino é travar a batalha contra deuses que desejam dominar a humanidade...

IKARUS: E ao seu lado, estaremos nós... Os cavaleiros de Atena...

ROCK: Cavaleiros... De Atena...

ALEXANDRA: Mas eu não quero... Não quero ser deusa coisa nenhuma... Só quero meus pais...

GM: Eu sinto muito... Mas terá de viver aqui agora... Há muitos inimigos ansiosos por matá-la...

Ikarus se aproxima e se ajoelha diante dela. Ele segura o rosto da menina e limpa sua lágrimas. Seu sorriso de alguma forma traz paz ao coração da menina. Rock sente uma pontada de ciúme.

IKARUS: Eu juro... Eu vou proteger você Atena... Até o resto de minha vida e além...

ALEXANDRA: Obrigada... -Abraça Ikarus-

GM: Ikarus... Eu o nomearei tutor e guardião pessoal de Atena...

ROCK: Eu quero proteger a Alex também!

Ikarus e o Grande Mestre trocam olhares.

ROCK: Eu também quero me tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena!

IKARUS: O treinamento de Cavaleiro é muito árduo e longo... E você pode até correr o risco de morrer... Tem certeza?

ROCK: Eu vou proteger a Alex com a minha vida também!

GM: Se é isso que deseja... Vamos encontrar um mestre pra você...

ROCK: Para onde está me levando?

GM: Para conhecer seu mestre... Dará início aos treinamentos imediatamente...

Rock e Alex trocam um último olhar antes de serem separados.

Ikarus leva Alex até seus aposentos como a nova deusa Atena.

IKARUS: Atena... Aqui é o seu quarto...

ALEX: Meu nome é Alex... Pode me chamar assim?

IKARUS: Seria um desrespeito senhorita. Eu sou um de seus Cavaleiros. Devo dirigir-me a você como Atena.

Ikarus se ajoelha. Alex se aproxima dele.

ALEX: Mas... Se eu pedir, seria como obedecer minhas ordens não é?

IKARUS: Sim... Eu creio que sim...

ALEX: Então, por favor... Chame-me de Alex...

Alex dá um sorriso sem graça.

IKARUS: Claro... Alex... –Se levanta- Eu vou dar privacidade para que se banhe e se troque... Posso enviar criadas para ajudá-la se quiser...

ALEX: Não. Por favor, não se incomode... Estou bem...

IKARUS: Certo. Amanhã eu devo voltar para começarmos sua tutoria. O Grande Mestre me encarregou de ser seu guardião pessoal. Se houver algo que queira de mim, basta pedir ok?

Ela apenas faz que sim com a cabeça e senta-se na cama. Quando Ikarus sai do quarto ela põe-se a chorar.

**-No dia seguinte-**

Alexandra não dormira nada na noite anterior. Como poderia dormir sendo que perdera os pais no dia anterior? E a saudade de Rock a consumia. Sabia que ele estava no santuário e que estava bem, mas quão perigoso é o treinamento dos cavaleiros? Rock seria forte o bastante pra resistir a esses treinos?

Ela preferia não pensar em perder a única ligação com seu passado que ainda possuía. Ikarus pede licença para entrar, batendo de leve na porta.

ALEX: Pode entrar...

IKARUS: Com licença deusa Atena... Sou eu Ikarus... Vim vê-la... E começar sua tutoria...

ALEX: Por favor... Chame-me de Alex...

IKARUS: Perdão senhorita... Alex...

ALEX: É tão difícil assim me chamar pelo meu nome?

IKARUS: Eu sinto como se fosse falta de respeito... A senhorita é a deusa que jurei servir pra sempre ao custo de minha vida...

ALEX: Eu não consigo me ver de forma tão importante... Na verdade creio que eu seja uma pessoa mais comum do que aparento...

IKARUS: Não. Eu posso sentir seu cosmo embora pequeno... Ele é cálido e amoroso... Assim como meu mestre me disse que seria...

ALEX: Cosmo?

Ikarus caminha até ela e se ajoelha para olhá-la nos olhos.

IKARUS: O cosmo é a força vital que habita o coração dos seres humanos... Como deusa Atena... A deusa da justiça, você possui um cosmo incrivelmente poderoso e confortante...

O rosto de Alex cora. Ela desvia o olhar por um instante daquele rapaz tão novo, mas aparentemente tão sábio e carinhoso... Um carinho que ela não conhecia, mas sentia na voz.

ALEX: Eu não entendo como posso ser uma deusa...

IKARUS: Você é a deusa da Justiça Atena... Destinada a trazer esperança e salvação a todos os seres humanos...

ALEX: Não teme estar protegendo uma fraude?

IKARUS: Jamais... Estou certo de que você é a deusa Atena... Meu mestre previu este momento quando meditou em Starhill... Eu encontraria a deusa Atena e a traria para o santuário. Você verá um dia...

ALEX: Eu... Tenho medo de que você esteja certo... Eu sou medrosa e covarde... Como poderia... Lutar?

IKARUS: É normal sentir medo... A coragem não é ausência de medo... Isso é tolice... Coragem é ser capaz de agir apesar do medo... E por mais medo que sinta, eu juro estar sempre do seu lado, lutando por você, deusa Atena...

Ikarus se levanta em sua majestosa armadura de ouro de Sagitário. Parecia que o deus ali era ele. Emanando poder e altivez.

Uma leve e cálida aura dourada percorrendo seu corpo e reluzindo no dourado da armadura.

IKARUS: Venha comigo senhorita At... Alex...

Os dois caminham até a Estátua de Atena.

IKARUS: Diz-se que a deusa Atena nasceu da cabeça de Zeus... E que ela possui inteligência e coragem inigualáveis...

ALEX: Não parece nada comigo...

IKARUS: Sabe quem é aquela deusa nas mãos de Atena?

ALEX: Quem?

IKARUS: É Nike. A deusa da vitória. Ela anda sempre ao lado de Atena nas batalhas, garantindo que Atena e seus cavaleiros sempre vençam...

ALEX: Verdade?

IKARUS: Sim. Por isso que você não precisa ter medo... Eu jamais cairei em batalha ao lado de Atena... Pois ela tem Nike na palma das mãos...

Ikarus levita com suas asas e voa até a estátua de Atena.

IKARUS: Nike? Acorde... Eu gostaria de apresentar alguém para você...

A pequena estátua começa a brilhar e de repente, Nike se move. Espreguiçando como se estivesse dormindo a muito tempo.

NIKE: Ikarus? Há quanto tempo... Que pressa é essa de me acordar? Eu mal dormi nesses 248 anos...

IKARUS: Preguiçosa como sempre... 248 anos não são o bastante Niké?

NIKE: Vocês humanos... Tão apressados... Só por que possuem vidas curtas... O que quer me mostr...

Os olhos da pequena deusa alada se arregalam. Ela podia ver nitidamente Alex como se pudesse ver uma deusa diante de si.

NIKE: Não acredito... Atena? É você mesmo?

Nike voa rapidamente até Alexandra e a abraça. Seus diminutos braços mal podiam envolver o pescoço de Alex.

NIKE: Uma reencarnação diferente, mas reconheceria este cosmo em qualquer lugar!

ALEX: Você... Pode ver... Algo diferente em mim?

NIKE: Claro como o dia! Olha quanto poder você tem adormecido... E muita sabedoria também... Parece que você fica mais inteligente a cada reencarnação Atena!

Ikarus pousa lentamente ao lado das duas.

IKARUS: Viu? Eis aqui, a deusa que lutou ao lado de Atena desde a época mitológica. Não restam dúvidas pra mim de que você é Atena...

NIKE: Sabe Ikarus...? Eu não fazia idéia de que você conseguiria! Mas você arrasou!

IKARUS: Onde tem tido tempo de aprender gírias, senhorita "eu dormi pelos últimos 248 anos"?

NIKÉ: Ah fala sério! Eu não sou tão alienada assim tá? ù.u

IKARUS: Claro que não! Hahahaha!

Alex não consegue deixar de soltar um sorriso também.

NIKE: Deusa Atena! Aqui estou pra servi-la! Se precisar de mim, eu posso assumir a forma que você quiser! Essa geralmente é a favorita das reencarnações passadas!

Nike se transforma num báculo dourado.

IKARUS: Vamos... Segure...

Alex toca o báculo e sente o poder de Nike emanando de si. E entrando em ressonância com seu próprio poder recém desperto.

Ikarus não consegue ficar de pé diante daquela presença tão magnífica e um cosmo tão assustadoramente imenso. Até mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro se envergonhariam diante de um cosmo tão poderoso e ao mesmo tempo tão cálido e envolvente.

ALEX: Mas por que um Báculo? Você poderia se transformar numa... Espada por exemplo?

NIKE: Moleza!

Nike se transforma numa espada.

NIKE: Mas raramente as Atenas anteriores optavam por este tipo de arma.

ALEX: Por que?

IKARUS: A deusa Atena é a deusa da justiça, que prega a tradição do combate justo... Um combate entre dois homens desarmados... Salvo raras exceções, a deusa concedeu permissão que Cavaleiros portassem armas em suas armaduras...

NIKE: Ikarus possui o Arco e Flechas dourado da constelação de Sagitário, por exemplo!

IKARUS: A deusa Atena pediu aos Alquimistas que criassem 12 armas douradas para o Cavaleiro de Libra utilizar quando recebesse a ordem de Atena...

NIKE: Alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze e prata mais fraquinhos possuem armas em suas armaduras também!

IKARUS: Mas as armas mais poderosas são sempre utilizadas em ocasiões raras... E com a permissão da deusa Atena...

Niké volta a sua forma original.

ALEX: Ikarus... Eu quero... Ser treinada...

IKARUS: Claro...

ALEX: Quero que seja meu mestre e me ensine a lutar... A controlar meu poder... E se eu for uma deusa, que eu seja uma deusa forte para honrar a vida de todos os cavaleiros que lutam por mim...

IKARUS: Falou como uma verdadeira deusa Atena...

NIKE: É assim que se fala!

Os dias, meses e anos se passam. Ikarus dedicou todos os dias de sua vida a ensinar Atena a lutar. A controlar o cosmo. A manipular o cosmo a seu bel prazer.

IKARUS: Eu recebi o dom dos ventos Atena... Veja como eu manipulo o vento com o meu cosmo...

Um pequeno redemoinho de ar surge na palma da mão de Ikarus. O vento brilhava como ouro.

IKARUS: Você como uma deusa poderia manipular outros elementos que quiser... Veja... Faça um teste...

Alex se aproxima da fonte e começa a elevar seu cosmo. A água responde ao cosmo dela. A água se move, assumindo a forma de uma garota parecida com Alexandra que sorria para ela e pulava pela água saltitando.

Até que ela se desfaz e cai como água na fonte.

ALEX: Que lindo... Eu não sabia que seria capaz de fazer algo assim...

IKARUS: Viu? A força da deusa Atena reside em você...

Alex olha para Ikarus. Após todos estes anos, jamais conhecera alguém tão gentil e carinhoso. Como é possível que existisse uma pessoa assim e ser chamada de humano? Ele não deveria ser o que um deus deveria ser?

Por que esses supostos deuses que ela deveria enfrentar, como Poseidon e Hades eram tão mesquinhos e malignos, enquanto um ser humano que um dia acabaria por morrer.

Alex sente um impulso dentro de si de demonstrar a gratidão que sentia por aquele ser humano maravilhoso. Ela o abraça. Ali no jardim de Atena. Sem sequer se preocupar com aparências e qualquer outra coisa que poderia parecer absurda diante de outras pessoas se houvesse alguém ali.

IKARUS: Atena...?

ALEX: Perdoe-me Ikarus... Mas só queria dizer o quanto eu... Aprecio tudo que tem feito por mim...

Ikarus abraça a menina de volta. Esquecendo o fato de que não seria apropriado que um cavaleiro tocasse Atena daquela forma.

Ela apenas pensava em como deveria ter deixado toda sua timidez de adolescente apaixonada de lado e confessado que o amava.

Mas ele jamais aceitaria uma união entre eles. Ele a via como uma deusa. Como sua deusa. A mais importante de sua vida. Tão importante que ele passara sua vida toda treinando e adquirindo um poder quase divino pra derrotar outros deuses que se opõe a ela.

Alex o larga subitamente. E se afasta com o rosto corado.

ALEX: Perdoe-me Ikarus... Isso não é a forma de uma deusa se portar não é mesmo?

IKARUS: Ainda não é uma deusa completa... Não há do que se desculpar...

Alex sabia que ele só queria amenizar a situação por ela. Parece que até do embaraço ele jurara mantê-la livre.

ALEX: Eu... Devo me retirar agora... Ikarus... Irei para meu quarto...

IKARUS: Claro... Absolutamente Atena...

Nike se aproxima de Alex enquanto ela caminhava de volta para o seu quarto.

NIKE: Ei... O que está incomodando você mocinha?

ALEX: Você acha que uma deusa pode conhecer o amor humano Nike?

NIKE: Eu não sei... Nunca vi nada disso... Deuses são imortais... Humanos morrem... Com um piscar de olhos, a vida humana acaba diante de nós... Principalmente cavaleiros... Morrem a tenra idade... Sempre... As guerras santas são sempre as mais árduas de todas...

Alex não deseja imaginar o que poderia sentir se Ikarus viesse a morrer. Ela nem queria pensar pois pensar já causava sofrimento o bastante.

ALEX: Pode me deixar sozinha por um tempo Nike?  
NIKE: Ah quer colocar os pensamentos em dia né? Eu entendo perfeitamente! Hehehe...

Nike tenta disfarçar, mas sabe do que Alex está falando. Ela sabe que seu lado humano ainda se afeiçoa ao sentimento do amor.

Alex adentra seu quarto e caminha até a sacada, onde vê Rock subindo pela encosta.

Rock subia pela sacada mais uma vez, cabisbaixo. Alex já estendia a mão pra ele subir. Ele se segura e salta pra sacada.

ALEX: Oi... Estava te esperando...

ROCK: Oi Alex...

ALEX: O que você tem? Não parece bem... Desde ontem você parece um pouco... Triste...

ROCK: Ah que isso! Não se preocupa! Eu estou... Ótimo!

Alex sente a insegurança na voz dele.

ALEX: Podemos... Sair um pouquinho? Estive aqui o dia inteiro... Estou cansada... Preciso passear um pouco.

ROCK: Claro...

Rock salta da sacada com Alex nos braços. Ela já demonstrava tanta confiança que nem mais fechava os olhos e só aproveitava a queda livre.

ALEX: Obrigada... Vamos dar um passeio...?

Rock e Alex caminham até as ruínas onde sempre passeavam. Estavam sentados olhando as nuvens como gostavam de fazer.

ALEX: Lembra da minha festa de aniversário? Quando você derrubou o seu pedaço de bolo na piscina?

ROCK: Eu lembro... Aquilo foi divertido... Hahaha...

Alex olha pra Rock por um tempo.

ALEX: Rock... O que você tem? Você está triste. Me conta vai...

ROCK: Não é nada Alex...

ALEX: É a sua namorada?

ROCK: É que...

Rock sente um poderoso cosmo negro atrás de si. Ele agarra Alex e salta pra longe pouco antes de serem atingidos por duas correntes negras.

ROCK: Quem está aí?

Um homem surge diante deles, trajando uma armadura negra.

????: A informação era verdadeira... Atena costuma mesmo passear por aqui... Longe dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Isso é subestimar demais o poder dos Cavaleiros Negros! Hahahahaha!

ROCK: Quem é você?

????: Eu sou o Andrômeda Negro! E eu vim aqui pra levar Atena!

ROCK: Andrômeda negro?

Um meteoro negro avança contra Rock. Novamente ele salta para o alto com Alex em seus braços.

ALEX: Rock! Cuidado!

Rock é atingido por um chute do Cisne Negro que surge do nada. Alex cai dos braços de Rock e é pega pelo Dragão negro. Rock tenta se levantar, mas é imediatamente derrubado por um soco do Fênix Negro.

DRAGÃO: Já pegamos a garota...

PEGASUS: Eu quero matar o moleque... Deixe-me matá-lo...

CISNE: Não! É só um fedelho sem valor... Vamos embora levar ela para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...

ROCK: Alex...

Rock tentava se manter de pé, mas suas pernas e braços vacilavam. Os Cavaleiros Negros partem. Alex grita por Rock, mas ele não consegue se levantar.

Com o máximo de suas forças ele se levanta. Rock está desesperado. Foi incapaz de proteger Alex. E esta é sua missão como Cavaleiro.

ROCK: Eu... Preciso... Pedir ajuda... Yun... E Tifa...

**-Dia seguinte-**

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Não sei se perceberam como estou sendo picareta e recortando pedaço de capítulos antigos pra fecahr este. Dane-se... São mais de 2 da manhã e olha eu aqui again! Sono miserável..._)

A notícia fora dada ao Grande Mestre. Os três discípulos de Tidus (Dane-se a outra fic. Voltei a chamar de Tidus e vou pronunciar "Taidus") e Atena fora capturada.

Tidus corre até o salão do Grande Mestre. Ele adentra o salão e se ajoelha.

GM: Tidus. A situação é grave. Atena desapareceu.

IKARUS: E seus discípulos também parecem não terem sido vistos em lugar algum do Santuário!

Uma amazona invade o Salão do grande Mestre. Trajava a armadura de Áries. Ela tinha longos cabelos lilás, olhos púrpura e duas pintinhas na testa. Ela não usava a máscara das Amazonas.

MAYARA: Meu discípulo Jecht também desapareceu! Grande Mestre! Isto com certeza é um ataque deliberado ao Santuário!

GM: Sim Mayara... Eu já estou enviando Ikarus atrás de Atena...

MAYARA: Eu solicito permissão pra cuidar deste assunto Grande Mestre!

TIDUS: Grande mestre! Permita que eu vá!

IKARUS: Você? Agora vai dizer que resolveu agir com responsabilidade?

TIDUS: Sim! Agora mesmo... Meus Discípulos estão na Ilha da Rainha da Morte lutando pra salvar Atena! Permita que eu vá até lá Grande Mestre!

IKARUS: Não. Eu irei!

O Grande Mestre faz um sinal para que Ikarus pare.

GM: Isto é apenas sede de limpar o nome de sua família Tidus? Ou preocupação com seus discípulos? Sua principal preocupação deve ser salvar Atena.

TIDUS: Eu sei... E eu a salvarei... E aproveito e salvo meus discípulos e limpo minha honra no processo...

GM: Tudo bem Tidus... Eu ordeno que vá a Ilha da Rainha da morte... Sua missão primária é salvar Atena... Em seguida, deve erradicar definitivamente a ameaça dos Cavaleiros Negros!

TIDUS: Imediatamente!

Tidus se levanta e caminha para fora do salão do Grande Mestre.

MAYARA: Isso não é sábio Grande Mestre! Tidus é um irresponsável! E em suas veias também correm... O sangue de um traidor...

GM: É exatamente por isso que mandarei Tidus Mayara. Tidus agora possui motivações demais para permitir qualquer falha...

MAYARA: Não confia em nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro Grande Mestre?

GM: Eu tenho plena confiança em vocês... Mas agora chegou a hora de Tidus conquistar a minha confiança... Eu confio na capacidade dele...

Tidus caminha até sua casa. Ele derruba uma parede com um soco e revela uma urna que brilha intensamente por baixo de um pano. Ele remove o pano e acaricia o metal frio da urna.

TIDUS: A armadura que conquistei... Com meu suor e sangue... A armadura que apagará seu passado negro... Pela primeira vez eu a usarei... E usarei com honra!

**-Pouco depois no salão do Grande Mestre-**

Ikarus saía do Salão. Esperava notícias desesperadas de Atena, de Tidus e dos outros cavaleiros. Ele caminha até a casa de Sagitário e descobre a urna de sua armadura, removendo o pano que a protegia.

IKARUS: Sinto muito Grande Mestre... Mas é meu dever proteger Atena assim como qualquer outro Cavaleiro. Eu já perdi muito tempo...

Ikarus sente um cosmo atrás de si. Ele olha pra trás e vê Mayara.

MAYARA: Onde pensa que vai sem mim Ikarus! Eu também tenho um discípulo querido pra salvar! E não vou deixar Tidus ficar com toda a glória pelo resgate de Atena!

IKARUS: Eu imaginei Mayara...

Mayara eleva seu cosmo. Os dois desaparecem num brilho ofuscante.

**-Santuário. Após a batalha na ilha da Rainha da Morte-**

Atena chorava a morte de Kalina. Uma amazona corajosa que dera a vida por ela. Ikarus adentra o quarto de Atena.

IKARUS: Atena... Não foi culpa sua... Essa é a vida dos Cavaleiros... Lutar e morrer por Atena...

ALEX: Não! Eu não quero mais isso pra... Pra... Ninguém... Principalmente pra você!

Alex abraça Ikarus. Ele fica sem ação.

IKARUS: Atena...

ALEX: Prometa que permanecerá vivo... Pra sempre... Eu não posso fazer isso sem você do meu lado...

IKARUS: Eu... Prometo...

Os dois permanecem abraçados sob o por do sol. Ikarus afaga os cabelos da menina e aspira seu perfume. Mas logo ele devaneia em... Não. Ele afasta os pensamentos imediatamente. Ele jamais poderia. Não com ela. Não com a deusa que jurou proteger...

**Continua... Em Saint Seiya – Extreme: Exodus!**


End file.
